One thing leads to another
by meercatangel
Summary: RATED T PURELY FOR SAFETY. English names. Dren saves Zoey from a dangerous new Predasite he created. Zoey thinks nothing of it at first, but it soon begins to plague her mind. Meanwhile, the others are facing life changing events of their own. R
1. Just an ordinary girl

**This is my first Tokyo Mew Mew fanfic, so no flames please! I'll happily accept CONSTRUCTIVE criticism, and I apologise for the lack of Japanese character names. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew. If I did...I would be so happy! **

Morning. Grey clouds patterned the lilac sky as an alarm clock rang.

_Riiiiiiiiiing! Riiiiiiiiiiiiing!_

A strawberry-haired girl sleepily hit out at the clock, causing it to tumble off her white chest of drawers and under her bed, still ringing loudly.

"Stupid clock. Who even invented alarm clocks anyway?", she wondered aloud, reluctantly swinging her legs out of bed.

Her name was Zoey Hanson. Ordinarily enough, she was a teenage girl who wanted to stay in bed. To be fair, that seems reasonable when your alarm goes off at three in the morning on a Saturday.

Zoey muttered to herself about how unfair it was to have to get up in the middle of the night as she got dressed, pulling on black and red thigh-high socks and a short black dress with long sleeves.

Just as she pulled on her favourite denim waistcoat and black Converse, her phone chimed. Zoey jumped at the sound of the text and turned in the direction of the sound, her large chocolate eyes roaming the room for a sign of her pink cellphone. Not a trace. Zoey sighed.

"MiniMew?" she whispered, "MiniMew, come here!"

At first only silence responded to her whispered order. Then, Zoey heard a fluttering of tiny wings, and a small furry creature with large eyes landed on her outstretched hand with her cellphone.

"Text message Zoey, text message!" it chirped.

Zoey giggled. "Thanks MiniMew."

Zoey opened the phone and looked at the message. It was from her friend Corina.

_Zoey_

_Every1 is w8ing 4u._

_Get here NOW._

_--corina--_

Zoey sighed and snapped the phone shut. "Well MiniMew, looks like we're going to be late again."

MiniMew fluttered into the air. "Move faster Zoey, move faster!"

Zoey laughed and batted MiniMew with her hand. "OK, OK, hang on just one second."

Zoey sat in front of her mirror and brushed her choppy red hair into two pigtails and tied them with red ribbon. Then, for the final touch, she tied on the necklace that her boyfriend Mark had given her. She paused, gazing at the necklace. It was a red piece of ribbon with a tiny bell stitched to the front.

_Oh Mark, _Zoey thought, _If only you knew who I really was._

Her thoughts came back to reality as MiniMew pulled her hair.

"Ouch! Hey!" Zoey tightened the ribbon on her left pigtail as MiniMew flew round her head.

"Move faster Zoey! Move faster!" he chirped manically.

Finally Zoey grabbed him and shoved him in her waistcoat pocket.

"Now, keep quiet MiniMew. We've gotta get out of here without Mom or Dad seeing or hearing us. If they do, I'm done for."

With that, she closed her bedroom door behind her, sneaking out into the darkness…

**Where is Zoey going, and why? R&R!**


	2. Orchid Gardens

If anyone had been passing through Orchid Gardens that night they would have been at least a little surprised by what they would have seen. Especially as it was only three o'clock in the morning. Two girls were sitting on the central water fountain. It was a large fountain, with a beautiful glass sculpture of a huge orchid in the middle, which spouted water from the centre.

It was a strange sight, as a small golden-haired girl was swinging from the orchid's stems, screeching and laughing. Her name was Kikki Benjamin. She was young, but still able to perform tricks and amaze audiences who came to watch her street shows.

The girl elegantly sitting on the large glass leaf of the fountain was named Renee Roberts. She was an international singer and actress, both incredibly talented and beautiful. Her long violet hair cascaded down her back, and her short white dress gently swayed in the breeze that rippled through Orchid Gardens. Renee hugged her black leather jacket closer around herself and gazed up at the moon, large and silvery in the lilac sky.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zoey ran through the tangled web of narrow streets that was her neighbourhood, cursing herself for not remembering the way to Orchid Gardens.

"OK, MiniMew, I'm sure it's down that street!" she announced, taking off down a narrow lane that led out into a huge avenue.

Zoey grinned and punched the air. "Yes!"

MiniMew pushed his way out of Zoey's pocket and fluttered into the air.

"Not here Zoey, not here!" he chirped.

Zoey stopped her 'celebration'.

"No duh furball, we still have three blocks to go!"

Suddenly, MiniMew began to fly and flutter manically.

"Alien alert! Alien alert!" it chirped urgently.

"Huh? Where?" Zoey looked around, but catching sight of her watch, she shrieked.

"I don't have enough time for your false alien alarms MiniMew, I'm already eight minutes late!"

She forced an indignant MiniMew back into her pocket and began to run, unaware she was being followed….

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey guys, we're here!"

Renee looked down sharply to see two girls standing side by side at the foot of the fountain. One of them was gazing up at her in adoration.

Her name was Corina Bucksworth. Her curly black hair was pinned into two chignons and her hands were clasped together in front of her smart green-and-white checked dress. Corina was extremely wealthy, and always wore smart dresses and shiny black shoes. She idolised Renee, and was always trying to be like her. Renee had heard her humming songs from her album countless times.

"Hi, Renee!" Corina said happily.

"You're late." Renee stated.

"Yes, sorry about that. Bridgette was so convinced we were going to get lost, she nearly went back and got a map and compass!"

The girl next to Corina blushed. "Well, better to be safe than sorry. Though I _am _sorry, I didn't mean for us to be late."

Bridgette Verdant was a extremely shy, and always apologising for everything she did. Renee could tell she was analysing the structure of the fountain as her large blue eyes surveyed the sculpture from behind her glasses. Renee liked Bridgette, almost in a sisterly way. She wasn't unreliable like Zoey, snooty like Corina, or hyperactive like Kikki.

Bridgette was usually sensible, and worried a lot about what people thought of her. She was the exact opposite of Renee in almost every way. She wore long dresses and soft woollen jackets, whereas Renee preferred more expensive and revealing clothes.

Also, Bridgette was interested in schoolwork and was painfully shy, though Renee was incredibly confident and loved singing, acting and modelling.

Renee smiled as Bridgette sat on the rim of the fountain, after smoothing out her long peach dress and rolling up the sleeves of her white woollen cardigan so she could run her hands through the water whilst staring up at the Orchid Fountain.

After a short while, Kikki was getting bored.

"Where is Zoey? She was supposed to be here twelve minutes ago!" she complained.

"Who cares? Why can't we just start the meeting without her?" asked Corina.

"You're so mean, Corina! We can't just start without her!" Kikki protested.

"Yes we can! We don't need her as a leader! Renee would be _so _much better!" Corina argued.

"Would not!" Kikki screeched.

"Would so!"

"Would not!"

"Girls! Please, we can wait a little longer, stop fighting!" Bridgette pleaded.

"She started it!" Kikki persisted, crossing her arms over her bright orange denim dress.

"Kikki, you are so immature." Corina turned her back on Kikki and gazed up at Renee, who was still sitting silently on the glass leaf.

Suddenly….

"I'm here guys! Sorry if I'm late!"

….Zoey arrived.

"What do you mean, _if_ you're late?" Corina smirked.

"Zip it Corina!" Zoey retorted.

Corina flushed. "Don't talk to me like that, you little street urchin!"

"Who are you calling an urchin, you stuck up little brat?" Zoey shot back.

"GIRLS!"

Zoey and Corina were shocked into silence by a blushing Bridgette.

"N-now that we're all here," she stammered, "maybe we can get on with the meeting."

"Right!" Kikki enthusiastically agreed.

Renee leapt down from the glass leaf where she'd been sitting and landed neatly on the rim of the fountain.

"OK Mew Mews, listen up. Elliot said that he and Wesley have been picking up some strange activities in these gardens. So, let's split up and explore." she commanded.

She knelt down in front of Kikki.

"Kikki, are you happy to go alone?" she asked.

"Yes!" Kikki insisted, though she was feeling a little doubtful. Zoey could see Kikki was a little unsure, and had an idea.

"Hey, Kikki, why don't you take MiniMew? Then he can eat the Infuser you're bound to find and defeat!" she suggested.

Kikki's face lit up. "Sure!"

Zoey handed Kikki MiniMew, who was still attached to her cellphone.

Renee flashed a rare smile at Zoey. "That's a great idea Zoey."

Zoey blushed. "Thanks."

Corina shoved Zoey out of the way, annoyed at the praise she had received from Renee.

"Girls, we are _not _going to find a Cyniclon or Predasite or _whatever _we're supposed to be looking for if we don't start looking _now_. It's already three fifteen!" she snapped.

Renee nodded. "Right. Let's go, Mew Mews."

The girls all nodded and split up - unaware they were being watched by an uninvited guest, who was lurking in the shadows…

**Who is the mysterious figure watching them? R&R!**


	3. Into the maze

Zoey wandered through the park, nothing but silence around her. She peered in thorny bushes, ran her hands through the orchids and squinted to see into the dark waters of Lake Orchid, but she couldn't find anything that seemed to be related to 'strange activities'.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Kikki, Renee, Corina and Bridgette were all scattered at different ends of the huge park. Orchid Gardens was shaped like a huge open flower, with five different sections.

Corina was wandering through the aviaries, admiring the plumage of the large white peahens that were peacefully roaming through the flowers in their large cage.

Kikki was happily chattering to MiniMew as she skipped through the zoo section of the park, peeking in at all the sleeping animals, who snoozed away blissfully as she tapped on the glass of their enclosures.

Bridgette was making her way through the boating section, gazing out at the vast lakes and beautiful boats, wishing she could sail away from all the pressures of being a Mew Mew and just be normal.

Renee was in the section of the park where the funfair and stores were, all the restaurants and stages where the theatrical part took place.

The park was beautifully designed, every last store was colour coded with the rainbow.

The restaurant of Orchid Gardens, The Rose, was wooden and painted rose red, with coloured glass roses 'growing' outside the restaurant. Every single building was the same, standing in the order of colour, with matching coloured glass flowers outside.

Renee listed them in her head as she slowly looked down the row. Restaurant- red roses. Flower jewellery- pink blossom. The gift shop- orange marigolds. Refreshments store- yellow sunflowers. Ticket stand- green ivy. Bathrooms- blue periwinkle. The stages for the musicians or magic shows- indigo cornflowers.

Finally, Renee came to a stand beside her favourite store. It was the fashion store- all based around fashion.

The windows were large and the frae of the store was wooden and painted a deep violet. All around the outside was purple coloured glass lavender, and on the wall inside was a large photograph poster of Renee herself modelling a dress based on a lily. It was white with an orange sash, and for a moment Renee forgot she was on an important mission.

Remembering, she shook her head and continued.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zoey was getting extremely bored. She had been searching for _something_ to do with the Cyniclons for almost half an hour and had found nothing. She came to a halt when she spotted something behind a bush. Edging closer, she cautiously brushed away the leaves to reveal a sign.

_The Orchid Gardens Maze._

_Entrance Here_

_Free Admission_

Zoey paused. A maze? Seemed like a good place to search. She entered through the two curtains of ivy, without even thinking to keep a look out to make sure no-one could follow her inside. The pair of yellow eyes in the bushes watched her enter the darkness of the maze. She was alone - exactly how Dren wanted it….

**Zoey is all alone in a huge maze- and Dren is quite haoppy to take advantage while he can...What will happen? R&R!**


	4. Don't call me Kitten

Zoey paced through the many twists and turns of the maze, feeling uneasy. In the darkness of the thick hedges that surrounded her, she felt like someone was watching her, following her every move.

Dren followed her closely, shrinking back into the shadows whenever she turned around.

Zoey walked a little faster, but Dren was still right behind her, floating silently above the hedges. Zoey suddenly had an idea. Slowing down, she continued carefully through the maze, ignoring whatever it was behind her until the third turn, when she spun around.

"You!" she cried accusingly, glaring at Dren, who had been caught off guard.

"Yes, it's me. Bravo." he shrugged, a bored expression on his face, hiding the fact he was inwardly cursing himself for being seen.

"Power Pendant! Mewtomorphasis!" Zoey called out her transformation phrase.

Her clothes transformed from what she'd been wearing before to a short pink dress, arm bracelet and high red boots. A long black tail tied with a red ribbon and a bell formed behind her, and two black ears sprouted from underneath her hair, which was now a shocking pink. Red gloves formed over her delicate hands, and she landed directly on her feet as the transformation ended.

"Mew Mew style, Mew Mew grace, Mew Mew Power, in your face!" Zoey chanted.

Dren surveyed her with a look of amusement on his face. "Well done Kitty-cat. I wondered how long it would take you to realise I was following you."

Zoey blushed. "It's not my fault! You're just quiet, that's all."

Dren smirked. He was a Cyniclon, an alien, with large, bat-like ears and a black and brown ninja-style costume. He had pointed fangs, like Zoey, and his dark green hair was tied with brown ribbon. He was Zoey's arch-enemy- though it was no secret that even though time and time again he tried to destroy her- he was madly in love with her.

"Kitten, of course I'm quiet. If I was loud then there would really be no point in my following you, would there?"

Zoey tensed. She never knew what Dren was going to do- he was madly unpredictable.

"I've told you before, Dren- never call me Kitty-cat or Kitten or even Zoey. It's Mew Ichigo to you." she said icily.

"Mew Ichigo, hmm? Well little Miss Mew, I think I'll just stick with Kitty-cat- if it's all the same with you." Dren teased.

Zoey blushed. No-one got under her skin like Dren- except maybe Corina.

"Haven't you got someone else to annoy?" she asked.

Dren grinned. "Now that you mention it, I _do _have some work to do. See for yourself."

He held out his arm and a form began to materialize in the air until Zoey could see a bat-like creature about the size of a swan, with a black crystal clearly showing through its translucent skin. It had red eyes, large leathery wings and extremely large black talons which looked painfully sharp.

Zoey flinched. "What _is _that thing?"

"I'm glad you asked." Dren smirked once again. "It's a new Predasite I created."

"And here's me thinking that you were totally useless." Zoey scowled. "What's that thing supposed to _do _anyway, _peck_ me to death?"

"Actually, my dear Kitty-cat, whoever this Predasite touches will have their power slowly drained, whilst feeling the worst pain humanly possible. Or in your case, catly possible." Dren explained proudly, a look of glee on his face that scared Zoey even more than the sparkle in his eyes.

"Wait a second." Zoey paled. "What do you mean, in _my_ case?"

"Well my dear," Dren explained, showing pointed fangs, "I need someone to test my little project out on. And guess what?"

Zoey could guess even before Dren had said it. "What?" she asked, dreading the reply.

Dren smirked. "You're first."

He threw the creature straight at Zoey, who ducked, before spinning round and scratching it. To her horror, the three deep scratches she'd made in its flesh were merely absorbed. She looked at Dren in way of explanation.

Dren grinned. "Oh yes, did I forget to mention it's cat proof? I suggest you get running, Kitten."

Zoey looked at him in horror and disbelief, then at the creature. It bared long, sharp, black fangs, dripping with a clear liquid.

She screamed and bolted into the maze. Dren's grin disappeared. "After her!" he ordered the creature, which flew off after Zoey, Dren close behind.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Renee was bored. She had been pacing through the park for an hour and had found nothing. She took out her new black cellphone and dialled the others.

"Guys, this is hopeless. I say we meet back at the fountain, OK?" she asked.

"I agree." Bridgette sighed. "I haven't found anything."

"Me neither." Corina complained.

"Wait guys!" Kikki sang into the phone. "Why don't we have a little more time? After all, it's only early- and maybe we could enjoy ourselves and relax for a while?"

Renee laughed. "Sure thing Kikki- it's not like we have anything better to do."

"Except sleep!" Corina yawned. "I'm with Kikki- let's stay where we are and relax."

"What about _you_ Bridgette? Are you in?" Kikki chattered.

"I'd love to stay a while! Let's meet at the fountain in an hour or so, OK?" Bridgette agreed.

"OK, cool." Renee smiled.

The girls all hung up- oblivious to the danger Zoey was in.

**Why did the girls not realise Zoey wasn't there? Will she defeat the creature? R&R!**

**(Sorry this chapter is so short- but there's more coming up, I promise!)**


	5. Damn these human emotions

Zoey ran through the maze, praying she wouldn't run into a dead end. She could hear the flapping of wings behind her, and fear rocketed through her.

"Keep running Kitty-cat!" Dren's voice sang out, "You wouldn't want this Predasite to catch you!"

Zoey cried out as she was scratched by a stray branch. Ducking and dodging, she sprinted through the twists and turns of the maze. Her heart was pounding in her chest, but the fear of being caught kept her going. Gasping for breath, she listed her options in her head.

_Jump over the hedges? No way- Dren would catch me!_

_Call for help? No….the other Mew Mews are all at the far corners of the park- they'd never hear me._

_Phone for help! _

Zoey reached into her pocket to pull out her pink cellphone to call the others- but it wasn't there!

Panicking, Zoey tripped over an upturned root and landed on her stomach.

Dren's eyes widened as the Predasite dove at Zoey, screeching loudly and ready to inflict a horrific pain…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Renee lay back on the grass, gazing up into the grey sky when she suddenly had a thought. The phone conversation she'd had with the others- Zoey hadn't been there.

She had a feeling like ice in her stomach. Calling back the others, she explained the situation and the bad feeling she had.

"Why didn't she speak?" Corina asked.

Suddenly Kikki squealed into the phone.

"You guys! She doesn't have her cellphone, remember? She gave me MiniMew- and he's attached to it! She couldn't have called us even if she wanted to!"

"But that means she could be in danger and we wouldn't know!" Bridgette cried.

"Guys- meet at the fountain. Now. Hurry!" Renee demanded, and hung up.

_We're coming Zoey, _she thought, racing through the flowers to the fountain. _Just hold on._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_No! She was supposed to keep running!_ Dren thought urgently.

Zoey lashed out and kicked the creature so it spun back through the air. Dren silently cheered and watched as she clambered to her feet.

_Aah! Curse these stupid human emotions! _Dren was furious with himself. _Why do you feel this way? She's a Mew Mew! An enemy! You're supposed to be happy if she gets hurt!_

Dren realised he couldn't see her anymore. Teleporting above the maze he spotted her pink dress. Emerging in a ripple of air just behind her, he laughed.

"Come on Kitten! Not getting _tired _are we?"

Zoey gasped for breath. The creature was still behind her! She could only imagine the pain she would feel if it caught her, not to mention she'd be letting the others down. Blind with panic, she broke into a spurt of speed and ran to the left. Turning and turning , battling with the stray branches, Zoey felt a hedge in front of her. She froze. _A dead end._

Dren turned the corner with the creature and saw Zoey frozen at the end of the path.

_Run! _He silently urged her_. Run!_

Then he realised Zoey had hit a dead end. The creature lurched forwards. An exhausted Zoey, scratched and bleeding from the ruthless thorns and branches was obviously now too weak to fight, and as she turned around to face the creature, Dren's blood ran cold at the sight of fear and defeat in her large eyes.

His heart lunged as the creature sped towards a terrified Zoey. Suddenly, he lost control and against the wishes of the voice screaming in triumph in his head, he dove forwards.

**Will the monster get to Zoey before Dren? Will the Mew Mews find them? (I know this story is bad, but just bear with me and keep reading!) R&R!**


End file.
